Astrid's Mother
Astrid's Mother is mentioned but not properly named in the DreamWorks Dragons franchise. She and her husband are finally seen in the third film. Biography ''Bequeathing her Axe to her Daughter'' At an undisclosed time, Astrid's Mother passes on her Battle Axe to her daughter, Astrid. Astrid was using this axe by the time of the events in How to Train Your Dragon, at about 15 years old. This indicates that Astrid's mother was in part a warrior as well as a parent. ''Loss of her Home At some point during the episode "Team Astrid", Dagur attacked Berk, destroying several buildings, one of which was the house of Astrid's mother and father. Fortunately, the two were out at the Yak Races at the time and were perfectly safe. This event, however, spurred Astrid to form the Dragon Riders' Auxiliary to protect Berk at all times. ''Insomnia Astrid's Mother has insomnia and the only way to cure her is by getting some Lavender from Trader Johann to make a soothing tea. ''Improving her Helmet'' Astrid's Mother wants to make her helmet more comfortable and asks for bunny fur to line it with. ''Her Daughter's Wedding'' She and her husband are first seen in the franchise very briefly when they duck out of the way of the Crimson Goregutter's tail toward the beginning of the film. They are seen again toward the end during the wedding. Only the back of her head is seen clearly, but she does turn around to face the crowd after the marriage is officiated. She can be seen smiling and at one point raises her arms in celebration. Physical Appearance Astrid's mother is stout with a round face and blond hair separated into tick pigtails that hang over her shoulders. She wears a brown short-sleeved tunic and beige skirt, with a brown studded belt with a brass buckle and dark brown boots. Plain brown arm bracers cover her forearms, and she wears a brown fir shrug. A small Viking helmet sits on her head, and during the wedding she can also be seen wearing breast plates and a long green underskirt. Relationships Astrid Hofferson Though not referenced directly, it's implied that Astrid has a close relationship with her mother in the episode "Breakneck Bog", because she's the only one who deeply empathises with Hiccup's desire to find the gift from his long lost mother. Appearances Gallery SOD-BunnyFur.JPG SOD-LavenderFarmJob2.JPG How-to-train-your-dragon1939.jpg|The axe formerly belonging to Astrid's Mother Astrid's mother during the wedding.jpg Astrid's parents with the Goregutter.jpg|Astrid's parents are first seen ducking out of the way when the Crimson Goregutter swung its tail around while playing with Fishmeat. Astrid's parents with the Goregutter2.jpg THW-Hairy Hooligans, Astrid, Astrid's Parents, Eret, Gobber, Gothi, Hiccup, Stoick, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Astrid's Mother, Gobber, Gothi, Hiccup, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Astrid's Parents, Gobber, Gothi, Hiccup, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Astrid's Parents, Eret, Fishlegs, Gobber, Hiccup, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Valka.jpg Astrid's Parents facing front at the wedding4.jpg|They do turn toward the viewer briefly during the wedding. Astrid's Parents facing front at the wedding3.jpg Astrid's Parents facing front at the wedding2.jpg Astrid's Parents facing front at the wedding.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Viking Category:House Hofferson Category:Hooligans Category:Mentioned Characters Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:Astrid Hofferson Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Characters Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Mothers Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters